Call Her A Brat, I Dare You
by Tenshi96
Summary: Usagi's childhood friend, Kaori, travels to Japan from Australia for a business trip for 6 months, but Kaori has a daughter, and Kaori's daughter, has nowhere to go! Much to Usagi's dismay, he has to take care of her. He thought that she was just another brat, but he might be wrong! Usagi x Misaki, Romantica, yaoi, boyxboy, OCs. Rated T because... It's yaoi, whaddya expect from it?


_"Akihiko, my daughter and I are coming to Japan. She'll be staying for a month while I'll be off doing things at work. I'll have to leave her at your place."_  
_"What? How old is she?!" Usami, the famous novelist, asked with an annoyed tone in his voice._  
_"She's 11." _  
_"Okay..." _  
_"Great, just another brat!" he thought._  
-

When Kaori and her daughter's plane arrived at the airport, Usami had just reached the meeting spot.  
Usami's lover, Misaki had come along with him.  
"I can't believe you're letting Kaori's daughter at our place!" Misaki said.  
"Eh, Kaori is a childhood friend, and we never met this kid." Usami replied.  
"I haven't met Kaori, though!"  
"No, you haven't, but she is kind and beau-" Usami started, just to be interrupted.  
"Ah! Akihiko! Hello! And I assume this is Takahashi?..." A black-haired woman ran towards Usami and Misaki.  
"Hello, Kaori. And yes, this is Misaki." Usami nodded.  
A young girl, too short to be considered a teen but too tall to be considered a small child. A tween, we'd call her, was trailing along behind Kaori.  
"This is my daughter." Kaori said.  
"Hi, my name is Kath-" the girl began.  
Kaori gave her daughter a light punch, earning a glare from the girl.  
The girl rolled her eyes and began again.  
"Hi, my name is Kyashi, pleased to meet you." the girl said.  
Misaki eyed the girl. She had dark brown hair, a little longer than shoulder length. She had a side swept fringe, a long sleeved shirt, jeans, glasses, and large brown eyes. She also had a computer bag in one hand, travel bag in the other. She looked at Misaki and Usami and smiled, ever so slightly. Kaori hugged the girl, squeezing her tight.  
"_I'll miss you_" Kaori said, Misaki could not understand. She was speaking in English.  
Kyashi sighed slightly.  
"_I'll miss you too, mum._" Kyashi replied.  
Kaori released the hug. She looked at her watch.  
"Oh, dammit! I gotta go honey! Bye!" Kaori said.  
"Bye, mum." Kyashi said.  
Kaori ran off, her suitcase swinging back and forth.  
Kyashi sighed and slowly shook her head.  
"She rushes, all the time..." she muttered to herself.  
Misaki awkwardly coughed.  
"W-well, let's go!" he said.  
Kyashi, Misaki and Usami walked out of the airport in silence.  
They all piled into the car, and drove home.  
-

When they all settled in the house, and when Kyashi got the sheets for her room, set up her laptop, all that, they ate dinner. Whenever Usami got a chance, he glared at Kyashi, or, "the brat" while Misaki tried to start conversation.  
"Um, so what are your interests, Kyashi?" he asked.  
"Hmm... I like Vocaloid, reading, anime, and manga!" she said.  
Misaki's eyes widened when she said manga.  
"You came from Australia though, didn't you?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah, we have English translations. My favourites are Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, Skip Beat, Madoka Magica and The Kan!" she replied.  
"T-the Kan!?" he said.  
"Yep!"  
"Whoa! I love that magna!"  
"Really? Haha!" Kyashi said  
"Wait, didn't you say Black Butler?"  
"Yes..." she replied slowly.  
"A-aren't you a little... you know, underage for that kind of stuff? Do your parents know?" Misaki asked.  
Kyashi looked up from her food.  
"They don't need to know. Also, I want to read it. So I read it." she said.  
Misaki stayed silent.  
_She kinda gives off an "Usagi-san" aura..._  
Usami only raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Um... Okay, how would you describe yourself?" he asked.  
"Hmm... weird, different, sort-of kind, quiet, and perverted." she said.  
"PERVERTED?! You're only 11!" Misaki said.  
"And your point is?..." she replied back.  
This time Usami only chuckled.  
"Misaki, you're 22. You just got beaten by an 11 year old." Usagi said  
"Shut up!" Misaki said.

Later that night, Misaki heard some squeals coming from Kyashi's room.  
"Misaki, do you hear those freaking squeals? Shut her up somehow." Usami said, eyes focused on the newspaper.  
Misaki walked over and opened the door of Kyashi's room.  
She was sitting on her bed, on her laptop. She was blushing, and her eyes were wide. She was grinning.  
"What are you grinning about, Kyashi?" asked Misaki.  
Kyashi looked up and furiously smashed her keyboard.  
"Oh, nothing!"  
"...Okay."

**How did you like that guys? Doing three stories at once. .**  
**And no, of **_**course**_** I'm not basing Kyashi off myself!**  
**What do you guys think Kyashi was looking at? ;)**


End file.
